nfandomcom-20200216-history
69-4
This is the final level of the 60's column, and one of only a few Metanet Software made levels with a race feel to them. However, the floorguards and awkward placement of mines make this a level that can often catch you off guard. It is recommended that you also practice the ending run a couple of times until you feel comfortable with it (use the level data on the demo above in the infobox, to avoid the "death at the last second" frustration. Walkthroughs Method 1 Run right, grab the terminal, and drop down. Hop over the gauss turret, and triple jump up the left wall. Be careful to not hit the mine on the roof on the way around, or the mine on the floor. Jump into the wall on the right, and drop straight down (this is a common strategy in this level when doing the vertical parts). Jump to the left, grab the gold by jumping against the ceiling and holding in the direction you're moving against, and jump completely over the floorguard to that angled slant above him. Perpendicular jump up, and hop this shaft, avoiding the guass and the mines. Much more difficult than it sounds. Don't hit the mine on the roof, and you should go straight over the floorguard. Jump and drop straight down the right side. As you're running along this bottom area, you will see a small flat section of ceiling, with two mines right underneath it. There is a slant on the ceiling leading to this flat section. Jump into this slant, and it should land you right between the mines. Jump into the next shaft. Take your time up here, as there are no enemies to harass you. Don't hit a mine is just about the only advice. On the top section, jump into the flat section of ceiling just before the place with the gold and mines up top. Hold down the jump key, and the ninja will "float" for a bit. This is just to distract the gauss. When you land, run hard to the right wall and drop. As long as you don't hit a mine, these slants will keep your fall safe. There are four platforms along this bottom, with a floorguard in between them. You want to jump off of every one of these platforms. Do whatever it takes to shake the gauss until you can get into the left shaft. You may want to use the 45 degree slope here to aid your jump, but be careful not to hit a mine. If you choose not to triple jump, just move quickly. At the very top left underneath the door, there is a slight space to the left side where the gauss turret cannot see you; you can take a quick stop right there to reset the turret's crosshair and make it to the door. There is nothing more frustrating then being sniped by that gauss when you're so close to completing the level. Congratulations on unlocking a new flavour and beating one hell of an episode. The following graphical guide details every single jump necessary to beat the level, with sufficient gold. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Levels